The long-term goal of this research is to optimize the treatment of depression in the elderly population. The objective of this application is to determine the outcomes of depression after AMI in the elderly population through examining the extent and quality of treatment for depression, the health services utilization, and the rates of recurrent thrombotic cardiovascular events and mortality in this aging population. The central hypothesis of this research is that treatment for depression after AMI in the elderly is inadequate as evidenced by higher rates of recurrent thrombotic cardiovascular events, use of health services, and mortality than those rates found in elders who do not experience depression after AMI. To meet this study objective and test the central hypothesis, the proposed analyses address the following specific aims: (1) Provide national prevalence estimates of elders that experience depression within 6 months of having an AMI; (2) Provide national prevalence estimates of pharmacological treatment for depression post-AMI; (3) Examine the quality of treatment for depression in post-AMI patients; and (4) Compare health services utilization outcomes, rates of recurrent thrombotic cardiovascular events, and the mortality rate of depressed and non-depressed elders who have experienced an AMI.